


Running To Stand Still

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #35:  Resolutions</p>
    </blockquote>





	Running To Stand Still

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #35: Resolutions

“It will be different next time.”

It’s a promise bound in wishful thinking. Jobs (one after the other), relationships (when there’s time)—they’re beholden to the _possibility_ of change. But how different can it be when they, the people who make up the team, stay the same?

Eames is the red herring, the exception; the ironic wink. He is the chameleon in human form. But even that’s steadfast and true.

Moving forward is the implication of their actions.

Arthur raises an eyebrow and Cobb gazes outside the plane’s window.

It goes without saying—some things are meant to be broken.

  



End file.
